There's Never A Happy End
by Akamegane7
Summary: Bahagia selama-lamanya mungkin betul-betul terjadi kepada beberapa orang. Namun tidak akan pernah terjadi kepada seorang mafia don. Terutama seorang don dari Sud Italiana Mafioso.


**Aura777 Present**

**A Hetalia Axis Powers**

**There's Never A Happy End**

**Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Lovino Vargas, adalah remaja berusia 17 tahun yang merupakan seorang don mafia Italia. Bersama dengan adikku, Feliciano Vargas yang merupakan tangan kananku, kami menguasai dunia kriminalitas dan bawah tanah mafia.

Di siang hari mungkin kami tampak seperti dua kakak beradik pemalas dan suka sekali menggoda wanita cantik yang lewat. Wajah kami yang rupawan bak sang dewa musik, Apollo, sering kali berhasil menjerat beberapa wanita kedalam genggaman kami berdua. Walaupun tampang imut dan kebaikan hati Feliciano lebih banyak menjerat para wanita-wanita muda. Yah aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu karena aku sudah mempunyai Antonio. Kekasih sekaligus mantan penjagaku sewaktu aku kecil.

Di malam hari kehidupan kami berbeda. Jas setelan Armani dan topi mafia kami kenakan. Koper-koper berisi uang jutaan euro atau terkadang senapan hasil black market atau bahkan obat-obatan terlarang kami bawa dan kami jadikan sebagai bahan negoisasi kami untuk menjadi penguasa mafia Italia yang lebih hebat.

Jika negoisasi gagal, tidak jarang tangan-tangan kami bermain-main dengan senjata api atau minimal pisau lipat untuk menaklukkan musuh-musuh kami. Senyuman, lebih tepatnya, seringai lebar sering kali terlihat di bibir Feliciano ketika kami berdua berhasil menghabisi dan menumpahkan noda-noda darah di jalan-jalan Italia.

Kembali, malam ini kami harus menghabisi kelompok mafia lain yang berani melawan dan membangkang kelompok mafia Vargas yang berada di bawah kami berdua. Adu senapan pun tidak terelakkan.

"Feli! Di arah jam tiga!"

"Siap, fratello!"

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Suara menggema pistol-pistol saling beradu cepat dalam menarik pelatuk. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha mati-matian melawan lima orang mafia lain setalah menjatuhkan lima sendirian. Begitu pula dengan Feliciano.

2 jam sudah berlalu. Nafasku memburu karena lelah setelah melawan sepuluh orang mafia pembangkang yang kini tergetak mati tak bergerak di bawah kakiku. Feliciano melemparkan senyum terbaiknya kepadaku dan aku membalas senyumnya sekilas.

'in italia i veri mafiosi sono~ in italia i più pericolosi sono-'

Handphoneku berbunyi dan aku mengeluarkannya dari kantong. Kutatap layarnya sebentar untuk memastikan siapa yang menelponku di tengah-tengah pekerjaanku seperti ini. Jika ini bawahanku, akan kubunuh dia segera. Tetapi ternyata itu bukanlah bawahanku. Dia adalah…

Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya . "Dari Kak Antonio?"

Aku mengangguk dan tetap bersikap tenang dan dingin sebagaimana aku sebaiknya. Sambil menyiapkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang biasa aku ucapkan kepada pemuda Spanyol yang merupakan kekasihku itu, aku mengangkat telponnya dan tetap besikap _cool_.

"iHola! Ah Lovi! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telpon dariku!"

"Mau apa kau, bastardo? Aku sibuk"

"Hei~ Ayolah bersikap sedikit manis kepadaku, mi querido~"

"Aku tidak butuh gombalanmu, Idiot! Mau apa kau menelponku? Jangan bilang karena kau merindukan suaraku padahal kau baru kutinggal selama tiga hari. Itu sama sekali tidak penting, dan oh, kalau itu kenyataannya, aku akan membuang nomerku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru agar kau tidak bisa menelponku selamanya"

"Hei jangan begitu dong, Lovi~ Aku menelponmu karena aku khawatir! Kau bilang kau kan datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam? Kau terlambat dua jam, Lovi!"

"Oh…"

Jujur, aku lupa sama sekali akan janjiku dengan Antonio tadi sore. Dia menang lomba memasak Paella dan berencana untuk merayakannya denganku dan Feli. Tetapi karena urusan mafia ini, aku jadi melupakan sama sekali tentang Antonio.

"Kau tetap jadi datang tidak?"

Suara Antonio membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap Feliciano dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia setuju-setuju saja karena kami akan mendapatkan makanan geratis dari seorang juara memasak. Lagipula kami berdua memang lapar karena belum makan malam plus kecapekan sehabis melawan segerombolan mafia hanya berdua saja.

"Baik, aku akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Dan kuharap makananmu masih tetap enak dan kemenanganmu bukan karena keberuntungan semata"

"Si~ ok kutunggu ya, Lovi~ Ti amo mucho! Adios~"

Tanpa menjawab lagi, aku mematikan handphoneku dan memasukkannya kembali dengan aman ke dalam kantong celanaku. Kubuka pintu mobil Lamborghini hitam dan memasukkan koper-koper berisi heroin total seberat 12 kilo ke dalamnya. Aku sendiri lalu masuk ke tempat kemudi dan Feliciano duduk di sebelahku.

Kutancap gas dan langsung melesat kearah rumah Antonio dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam demi mencapai tujuan dengan tepat waktu. Bukannya demi si idiot itu aku rela kebut-kebutan di jam segini. Ini karena aku memang berprinsip kalau berjanji harus tepat waktu! Dan jangan senyum-senyum seolah-olah perkataanku mengandung dua arti ya! Aku serius.

Aku berpacu dengan waktu dan detak jantungku sendiri selama beberapa menit. Lalu sampailah aku di rumah Antonio pada pukul 11 malam tepat. Pas 15 menit seperti yang telah kujanjikan dengan si bodoh itu.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan rumahnya seperti biasa dan keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh adikku. Kami memasukki rumah sang Spaniard tanpa merasa ada hal yang aneh. Rumahnya tetap rapih seperti biasa, kebun tomat mini tersusun rapi di halamannya dan kemungkinan besar juga sama rapihnya dengan kebun tomatnya yang super luas di halaman belakang.

Aku mendorong pintu utama rumah Antonio dan masuk ke dalamnya langsung menuju ke ruang tengah Antonio tanpa melihat kanan-kiri sambil memejamkan mata karena aku sudah agak sedikit hafal dengan bagian-bagian rumah Antonio setelah sempat tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa tahun. Adikku sepertinya juga melakukan hal yang sama atau malah sambil ditambah sedikit lompatan-lompatan kecil sambil diiringi kata "Ve~" anehnya.

"Oi, Bastardo! Aku datang tepat waktu! Apa kau puas?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan keadaan ruang tengah hamper saja membuat jantungku copot. Ruangan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah. Vas-vas pecah dan buku-buku berhamburan menampakkan isinya yang sepertinya banyak terinjak-injak.

"A-apa yang-"

Kata-kataku putus di tengah jalan ketika adikku memberikanku secarik kertas temuannya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Di atas meja yang terbalik itu, Kak"

Firasat buruk terlintas di benakku. Anggota dari kelompok mafia yang melawanku bukannya sedikit, mereka ada ratusan. Dan aku takut salah satunya menggunakan Antonio untuk membuatku menyerah kepada mereka. Dan sekedar untuk informasi saja, kelompok mafia itu hanya satu-satunya yang mati-matian melawanku. Dan pemimpin mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya. Jadi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa raja bajingan dari kecoa-kecoa tidak berguna yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan kelompok mafiaku.

"Kak, aku akan menyelidiki ruangan yang lain. Siapa tahu kita mendapatkan petunjuk yang lain. Atau lebih beruntung lagi, kita masih bisa menemukan Kak Antonio"

"Ya, terserah padamu sajalah"

Adikku lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mencari lebih banyak petunjuk yang kuyakin tidak akan tertinggal banyak. Ketika adikku pergi, kubaca kertas itu. Dan benar saja firasatku. Kelompok yang membenciku itu menahan Antonio.

_'Kami mendapatkan Antonio-mu tersayang! Menyerahlah dan akan kami kembalikan kekasihmu ini kembali ke tanganmu'_

"Che! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Aku melecak kertas itu, membuatnya menjadi sebuah bola kertas yang layak dijadikan sampah dan kubuang ke sembarang tempat. Kukeluarkan sebuah dagger dari lengan jasku dan kulemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Dagger itu menancap tepat ke sebuah foto dimana aku dan Antonio tengah liburan ke Sisilia. Kaca bingkai foto itu retak karena tertancap oleh daggerku.

"Lo-vi-no"

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telingaku. Aku lalu berbalik dan menemukan Antonio, dengan sebuah pistol yang terarah tepat ke kepalaku.

"Kau menipuku?"

"Well..mau bagaimana lagi? Kau dan Feli sudah membunuh dua puluh mafia terbaik bawahanku barusan. Belum lagi yang dulu-dulu. Kau mungkin sudah membunuh ratusan orang dari kelompok mafiaku"

"Oh..jadi kau..Pemimpin dari segala kecoa-kecoa busuk yang mengganggu kehidupanku, eh?"

"Namaku Antonio Carriedo. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo untuk lengkapnya. Aku adalah Don Fernandez, sang Conquistador. Pemimpin kelompok mafia Spain dan Russia. Mungkin Italia juga sesudah aku menghabisimu."

Aku menunduk lalu tersenyum, aku paham sekarang mengapa Antonio yang begitu banyak digilai wanita lebih memilih untuk bersama denganku yang notabane adalah asuhannya hanya selama 3 tahun. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku dan kemudian membunuhku. Aku tertipu oleh kebaikannya dan ketampanannya yang semuanya palsu.

Aku tidak mengambil Sig Sauer yang berada di sakuku karena aku tahu, walaupun orang di depanku ini adalah Antonio, dia sudahlah bukan Antonio yang dulu berpura-pura sangat sayang kepadaku. Dia adalah musuhku. Musuh yang akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya jika aku melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Aku lalu kembali menatapnya kembali dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku kepadanya.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, Antonio, oh bukan, Fernandez? Tembak aku sekarang!"

"Dengan senang hati, _mi querido_"

Antonio bersiap menarik pelatuknya dan aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Menunggu sebuah peluru untuk menembus kepalaku dari jarak sedekat ini.

'DOR!'

Sebuah suara tembakan menggema di ruangan. Kukira itu adalah suara senapan Antonio dan sekarang aku sudah mati dengan sebutir peluru bersarang di tengkorakku atau lebih parah lagi, menembus kepalaku.

Namun sepertinya tidak begitu. Aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku dan syaaf-syarafku. Aku bahkan masih dapat merasakan sebuah cairan lengket yang mengalir di bawah sepatuku.

"FRATELLO! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Teriakan Feliciano sontak membuat kedua mataku terbuka. Dan fakta bahwa mataku masih menerima gerak refleks yang diberikan oleh syaraf-syarafku, membuatku tersadar bahwa aku masih hidup dan tidak kekurangan apapun. Tetapi kalau begitu, tadi itu suara tembakan dari pistol siapa?

Aku menatap Feliciano yang sangat khawatir. Kemudian adu melihat tangannya yang menggenggam pistol yang masih berasap karena habis menembak.

"Jadi kau..yang telah menembaknya?"

"Si! Aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepadamu. Aku berlari kembali menuju kemari dan melihat Kak Antonio sedang menodongkan pistol kepadamu dan dia terlihat sangat serius akan menembakmu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil pistolku dan menembaknya" Kata Feliciano sambil menatap jasad Antonio dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Aku belum pernah melihat Feliciano dengan pandangan yang sangat merendahkan seperti itu. Dan jika dia melakukannya, dulu pasti aku akan bilang tatapan itu hanya akan dia berikan kepada yakuza Jepang itu yang sudah berani merebut si Kentang Sialan dari dirinya.

Aku duduk dengan terjatuh di kedua lututku. Kurengkuh jasad Antonio yang sudah ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan. Sedih, kecewa, sakit hati, senang, gembira, semua bercampur menjadi satu dan berubah menjadi rasa galau yang amat sangat.

"Kak…apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Feliciano memegang pundakku dan meremasnya lembut seolah ingin menenangkanku dan memberikanku keyakinan bahwa aku dan dia masih memiliki satu sama lain. Aku menyadari itu dan menaruh jasad Antonio kembali dan menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Dan sebaiknya kita pergi Feliciano. Aku takut polisi akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan aku paling malas berurusan dengan para polisi kau tahu kan?"

Feliciano mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri. Aku menerimanya dan berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan terkutuk itu. Aku menengok sedikit untuk melihat jasad mantan kekasihku itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian pergi untuk melupakan Antonio selama-lamanya.

Yah, memang akhir yang bahagia hanya ada di dalam dongeng dan cerita anak-anak semata. Di dalam kamus seorang Sud Italiana Mafioso, hidup tidak pernah ada yang 'Bahagia selama-lamanya'.

**-END-**

**A/N:** **biasa dah gue ngalong bikin beginian =)) yang laen ukk, gue calon anak kelas 10 sih masih libur, menyongsong bulan depan~ #plak #sombong ah ya ini..apa ya? Bukan salam perpisahan dari gue buat FHI sih. Gue emang mao pindah Fandom =w=" #plak tapi yah mungkin lo-lo-lo pada bakal jarang liat gue muncul lagi sebagai Author di FHI. Males coy #plak **

**Anyway, relakah kalian nge-klik tombol Review di bawah ini? Sekalian ceklis tombol Fave ama Author Favenya juga boleh kok #maulo #plak**

**Ok, dari sini, FHI, LO-GUE-END DULU YA! #duagh**


End file.
